


Angel's Demon

by dishonouronyourcow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stuff happens, demon, the guys try to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonouronyourcow/pseuds/dishonouronyourcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Samandriel died he had a job. Now Castiel feels responsible to finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Slowly she stepped into her shower letting the already steaming hot water run over body. The heat soothed her aching musles dripping down around her. Her back was covered with black lines - strange symbols, spirals and lines running into each other. She went through the process as quickly as possible, razor cutting through the skin n her legs - no surprise there. She was lucky the bleeding would stop within seconds. Just when she was done rinsing the shampoo out of her long red hair a sharp pain made her gasp. Suddenly her whole body felt like it was on fire. She gave a low cry in the back of her throat and slumped down on the wall. Tears started streaming down her face as she clutched onto herself. As waves of pain rolled over her she knocked her head back against the tiles.   
'Sam!', she sobbed, her voice small and broken. 'SAM!'


	2. Chapter 1

Sam was typing on his laptop absentmindly. He needed a new case, focus on something that wasn't Amelia or the weird vibe he still felt in his gut - like something was up and he just couldn't quite place where it came from. Next to him Dean munched away on his fries seeming rather content for once; Sam couldn't find it in himself to disturb that again. Luckily, for once in his life Dean didn't seem to sense his brother's unease, caught in his own little world full of apple pie, his baby and a lonely road probably.   
After a while Sam pushed his computer over to Dean. 'I think I found something.' Dean quickly licked the grease off his fingers angling the screen so he could get a better look at it. 'Three deaths in the last month. Five more throughout the last year.' Sam fillled him in. 'All young women, living alone. And get this. The were all killed with a blade that that left burn marks in the stab wound.' Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Angel blade?', he muffled, swallowing the last bits of food in his mouth. Sam shrugged. 'Sounds just like it.'

They left the old diner that was set in the middle of nowhere. The highway looked deserted much to Dean's pleasure. He couldn't wait to hear the roaring of his baby and Led Zepplin from the radio. And the mindless chatter of his brother. For some reason Sammy had come to the conclusion that their recently newfound bond had to be protected by talking as much as possible. Luckily Dean had learned to tune his voice out over the years. The were only a few steps away from the Impala when they heard a rustle and looked up to see someone standing by the passanger door. 'Cas! Good to see you buddy.' Dean grinned and walked over to clap the angel on the shoulder. 

Sam gave a nod and a smile. He saw the stiff posture the angel was holding himself in - even more so than usual. 'Watcha got for us, Cas?' he asked instead. Castiel gave him a tight smile. 'I have some information that might be of interest for you. Unless you already prepared to work on another case?' He gave Dean an unsure look. 'Well, yeah we did actually. But maybe we can do a pit stop for your case. What's it about?' Dean of course could not hand down the opportunity to offer his help to the angel, Sam knew that. But he also knew that this case they had just found would not be easy. They couldn't really do with sidtractions. 'Listen Cas, this case will probably take some time so unless it's really important d'you think we could maybe do it after?'  
The angel gave him a very serious look. 'I wish I did not have to bother you with that but I am afraid it is of high import. I am sure you remember my brother?' 

Dean and Sam shared a look. 'Which one? Samandriel?' Dean asked and a pained expression ran over Cas' face for a second. 'Correct. Well, before he... before he was captured he was on a task -a very important mission from heaven. Since it is my doing that he will not be able to fullfill this mission anymore I feel responsible for it. It seems that there are rising complications though which is why I need your help.'   
The brothers nodded. Sam was the first to ask. 'what exactly is that mission Samandriel had?'   
'He was protectiong someone. A young woman who is of great treasure to both heaven and hell.'  
Dean raised an eyebrow. 'How?' Cas averted his eyes. 'She has got a demon trapped inside her.'   
'And you're not just sending it back to hell because...?'   
Dean was confused. Of course it was terrible killing someone who was possessed by a demon but it was better than the alternative. So what the hell was going on?   
'Because that is nearly impossible. I will explain the detail to you but we have to leave now.' The angel said. Dean turned around to his brother.

Sam knew they both longed for more information and he sam the importance of this case. He gave Dean a short nod. The older Winchester grinned and turned back. 'Let's go then. Cas, you're riding shotgun and you're gonna explain everything to us. Sammy, in the back.' he ordered and sam grumpily obeyed. He hated the backseat of the Impala, there was next to no space for his legs. But he knew dean wanted his angel next to him becuase a) it had been some time since they'd seen each other and no matter what Dean said he missed the guy in the trenchcoat and b) he needed to see Cas' face to calculate the situation.   
Fine.  
Cas gave a small smile and slipped into the car.   
As soon as they were on the highway Sam nudged him in the shoulder to get him to talk.. 'So, what about this demon-girl?' he asked.   
'It is a rather comlicated matter to be honest.' Cas replied.  
About ten years ago there was a hunter. He was much like your father, very good at his job, determined and driven by the need for revenge. His wife had been taken by a demon and killed in the most brutal way you could imagine.   
When the hunter finally found the demon responsible for this he realized there was no way of just killing him, he was too powerful. He was desperate to overcome the demon though so he reached for his last resort. He found a spell that would bind the demon into a body. This spell required something in return however.   
So the hunter trapped the demon in the body of his only daughter.  
Sam gasped. ‘Seriously? You gotta be kidding!’ Even Dean seemed shocked at that. Cas gave a small nod. ‘Sadly it is the truth.  
The hunter was too blinded by his anger to foresee the consequences his actions would arise.   
My father took pit in the girl. She was just 9 years old and he sent Michael to give her strength. But Michael took most of the power for himself.’  
‘What a dick.’ Dean muttered and Sam had to agree.  
‘What he did though was trapping the demon. It can not overpower her. At least he said so.’   
Cas frowned. He had never considered the possibility that Michael might not have been completely honest before. Dean patted his shoulder. ‘It’s alright, Cas. We’ll find her.’   
‘And where exactly does she live?’ asked Sam from behind.   
‘It is very hard to track her. The last information considering her whereabouts claim her to be in Nashville, Tennessee.’ Cas replied. Sam raised an eyebrow and gave Dean a pointed look which the other returned knowingly.   
‘Tell me Cas, could the reason you’re all of a sudden so interested in this be the fact that there are others hunting her?’ Cas eyes went wide. ‘How did you know that?’ he asked his gravel voice full of surprise.   
‘Because those deaths were the case we were going to work, dude.’ Sam laughed. He was actually relieved. He had felt rather bad thinking about all those girls that might have died while they were off helping Cas.   
Dean who seemed to be feeling the same turned up the volume of the radio and sped up wanting to get to Nashville as soon as possible. 

*

When they entered Nashville something occurred to Sam. ‘Hey, Cas you do know who that girl is, right?! Or at least what she looks like.’ The angel shifted in his seat uncomfortably. ‘Not exactly.’ He admitted. Dean gave an exasperated sigh. ‘Anything you can say that might help us find her?’  
‘She is around the age of 19.’  
‘Great. That’s gonna make things easier.’   
They stopped at a diner to get lunch and talk about how they would go on from there.   
A young shy girl took their order and soon came back with two cups of coffee, a glass of water and three big slices of apple pie. Sam looked around to see that they were the only customers apart from a bunch of teenagers who had just come in. He took a sip of his coffee and watched them as they approached the counter where the girl was cleaning.   
‘So we’ve got any clue who she is?’ Dean asked and Sam turned to his brother. ‘Do we even know if she’s still here?’ he added. Cas shook his head. ‘I am afraid I do not know. We only know her age. Her name has never been revealed to me.’ Dean nodded. ‘Fine. We’ll just ask around like we always do. Gonna be fun.’ Sam grinned but spun around when he heard the clatter of plates hitting the floor.   
The first thing he saw were the guys who somehow had made their way behind the counter and stood now in a half circle all with the same leering expression on their faces.   
Sam rose from his chair next to Dean who had already stood seemingly angry. Before either of them could take a step or say a word one of the guys spilled a glass of coke over the girl’s head.   
Her eyes zeroed in on the brothers silently begging for help. When she blinked and opened her eyes again they were black. ‘Well at least we found her’ shot through Sam’s head. Then she crouched together, obviously in pain from something.   
Sam chanced a look at his brother and they jumped over the counter startling the boys who had apparently thought they were alone. ‘Get out of here. Now!’ Dean bellowed in his gruff voice. Sam took one of them by his stupid upturned collar (seriously, what kind of a douchebag wears their collar turned up?) and shoved him towards the exit for emphasis. It seemed to work as the boys hurriedly scrambled away, a few of them glancing back in fear.   
Cas, who had stayed out of the confrontation came over and kneeled down next to the girl. ’Don’t worry. We are here to protect you.’ He assured her quietly. After a few seconds she raised her head to look at him, her eyes grey but full of tears. ‘I’m – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose control. I mean…’ cas silenced her with a hand on her shoulder and helper her back up into a standing position.   
‘Sit with us. You can explain. And so can we.’ She gave a small nod and rubbed over her eyes. ‘Thank you.’ Cas eased her back in their booth, Sam and Dean silently following behind.  
Once they were seated Sam pushed his cup over to the girl who gave him a grateful look but grimaced after taking a sip. ‘I usually hate coffee. But I guess it’s better than nothing.’ Her voice was already steadier and she had almost completely stopped shaking. Sam smiled lightly.   
‘So,’ Dean huffed pulling the attention to him. ‘You mind telling us what exactly just happened?’ The girl visibly paled. ‘Uhm… I’ she started. ‘Dude, seriously?’ Sam gave his brother a stern look before turning back. ‘Take all the time you need. I’m Sam by the way.’ She gave him a small smile. ‘It’s alright. I guess I owe you something. My name is Angel and I… have this illness.’ Dean snorted. ‘No need to lie sweetheart. We’re hunters. We’ve seen enough. That thing inside you is a demon isn’t it.’   
Angel gave them all a surprised look. ‘You’re hunters?’ Then her face closed off. ‘Are you here to kill me?’ Dean shook his head. ‘Nah, that’s not gonna send this son of a bitch back to hell and that’s essentially where we want him. Oh, and I’m Dean.’   
She gave a sharp nod. ‘Listen. Thank you for your help. Really, I appreciate it. But there is nothing you can do about that demon.’ She slid out of the booth standing up straight before them. ‘It was a pleasure meeting you. Sam, Dean…’ she stopped looking uncertainly at the angel.   
‘Castiel. My name is Castiel.’ He answered and Angel’s eyes went wide.


End file.
